


Puddles

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddles

Helga can't help but smile when Rowena comes to her rooms that evening, she has watched Rowena walking for much of the day and she knows well enough not to tease her. She smiles gently. 

"Step in any puddles lately?"

"Step? I was pushed."

"It was just a puddle Ro..."

Rowena's eyes narrow and she sighs. 

"That was my favourite dress..."

Helga laughs again gently. 

"You look lovely in anything Ro Dear..."

Rowena smiles slightly, settling beside her in the bed with a small sigh of satisfaction. 

"I guess I can wash it... somehow..."

Helga smirks. 

"Poor little rich girl."


End file.
